YURI WARRIORS SAGA
by Goronta
Summary: THE BEST SAGA EVER!
1. Chapter 1

One day, Sei all found out Sei were Ultimates...this is what happened;

YURI WARRIORS : Curse of tsshe Rosary

Far far away, in a distant magical land called Lillian Girls Academy. Our sshero, Ultimate Sei was doing some having sex with catholic school girls.

One night Ultimate Sei had been drinking too much beer.  
sshe felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.  
Tsshen all tsshe sudden sshe saw a stranger walking.  
Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!  
This one was evil!  
Ultimate Sei ran to stranger and hit him, it was Ultimate Sachiko!  
"How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"  
"Yes, we fight now!"  
No Ultimate Sei screamed in agony. and sshe screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. tsshe pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!  
Our sshero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on him.  
"Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend tsshere is really a man!"  
"My friend! said Ultimate Sei, you are a man!" sshe said and saying sshe did!  
"Oh that is good" said Ultimate Sei "No it is not! Mahaha...you see i must kill you to respect my motsshers wssheelbarrows legacy!"  
"But not today!", with that tsshe villianess villian ran off into tsshe sunset

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED Tsshe JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! "We are almost tsshere. Be thankfull nothing has gone wrong" said Ultimate Sei as Sei arrived near tsshere jorneys end.  
"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Ultimate Rei as sshe fall down a cliff.  
"Nooooo..."  
"Tsshere tsshere, it will be ok"  
"No..This is something...you cannot ease"  
"Why?"  
"You dont have boobs!"  
"oh"  
"Good"  
What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basicaly, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! Wsshen it was in my sshead tsshe words didnt get in tsshe way. btw, Excuse me if i skip tsshe words occasionaly, its to save me time.  
Ok, after Sei finnissshed tsshe monitor Sei went to tsshe base wsshere tsshe final battle started wsshen Sei got tsshere. Dont worry! Tsshe bad guy dies!

Ultimate Sei followed tsshe screaming till sshe reacsshed ssher brotssher, who was being tortured.  
"Ultimate Sei! Over sshere! quick! sshelp me! It hurts"  
Tsshen Ultimate Sei saw tsshe final boss, who had been torturing ssher brotssher.  
Ultimate Sei shot bullets from ssher sword really fast and tsshe bullets went WOOSH! and hit Ultimate Sachiko in tsshe eyes and tsshen sshe couldnt see.  
Ultimate Sei said "Its time to end this once and for all" and karate chopped Ultimate Sachiko in tsshe csshest and tsshe tsshe final boss fell.  
Ultimate Sei said "sshe is dead now, you is safe"  
"Thank you!"  
"Glade I could sshelp, brotssher"  
"But you should come earlier next time!" and Sei laugsshed.

Tsshe End. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rei was rescueing some bunch of flowers.  
Suddenly tshey bumped into Rei.  
"Whoa i didnt expect to see you shere at your house".  
"Yes i come shere every tuesday"  
Suddenly, tshere was a slow creapy, scary noise.  
Tshey tshen stared ashead.  
But tshey magicaly got sucked onto a deep dark scary guiter.  
"oh no us have hurt yourself" said Rei.  
"I believe Sachiko is behind this!"  
"Behind what?"  
"she is behind an huge evil organisation to takeover ourtown."  
"How"?  
Using a gigantic mobile phone of doom and sending it into space.  
"can we stop him?"  
Yes, by finding tshe temporaly clock of god.  
"wshere?"  
In tshe far away temple, hidden in tshe mountings of ferries, opersite tshe entrance to shell.  
"Who are you?"  
"Your friend"  
With that tshe myseterious invisible voice vanisshed in a puff of smoke.  
"Come now, shero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"  
"Indeed tshee must hasten to hawk yonder!"  
and with that tshey left

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED Tshe JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! "We are almost tshere. Be thankfull nothing has gone wrong" said Sei as tshey arrived near tshere jorneys end.  
"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Rei as she fall down a cliff.  
"Nooooo..."  
"Tshere tshere, it will be ok"  
"No..This is something...you cannot ease"  
"Why?"  
"You dont have boobs!"  
"oh"  
"Good"  
What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basicaly, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! Wshen it was in my shead tshe words didnt get in tshe way. btw, Excuse me if i skip tshe words occasionaly, its to save me time.  
Ok, after tshey finnisshed tshe monitor tshey went to tshe base wshere tshe final battle started wshen tshey got tshere. Dont worry! Tshe bad guy dies!

S0rry 4 tshe cliff hang3r plebz.  
If U wish me 2 continue this st0ry, you MUST give me m0r3 reviews!Ok? I n33d at least five to finnish.  
UntiLL tshen you get NOTHIGNG! LOLZZZ! Srzz 


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi was takeing a shower this h0t day It felt good. (earlier that day sssssshe found out Seis little secret sssssshe kept between sssssher legs)  
Tssssshen, suddenly,Sei walked in.  
"Sorry I have to interupt you, naked in tssssshe shower, but we must go!"  
"What? im taking a shower, im naked, cant you see that?"  
"yes, i can see that you are naked, in tssssshe shower" Sei Said "But we must go...Sachiko is back!."  
"What not Sachiko!"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh!"  
Yumi got out of tssssshe shower and put some clotssssshes on sssssher naked body.  
After sssssshe was no longer naked, tssssshey left to defeat Sachiko

Along tssssshe way tssssshey met Rei, who joined tssssshem on tsssssheir quest.  
"I will join you on your quest to defeat Sachiko" said Rei.  
"Thanks for joining us on our quest," said Sei "Yes, we need your ssssshelp to defeat Sachiko" said Yumi So, Yumi,Sei and now Yumi left for tsssssheir epic quest to defeat Sachiko!

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED Tssssshe JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! "We are almost tssssshere. Be thankfull nothing has gone wrong" said Sei as tssssshey arrived near tssssshere jorneys end.  
"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Rei as ssssshe fall down a cliff.  
"Nooooo..."  
"Tssssshere tssssshere, it will be ok"  
"No..This is something...you cannot ease"  
"Why?"  
"You dont have boobs!"  
"oh"  
"Good"  
What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basicaly, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! Wssssshen it was in my ssssshead tssssshe words didnt get in tssssshe way. btw, Excuse me if i skip tssssshe words occasionaly, its to save me time.  
Ok, after tssssshey finnisssssshed tssssshe bee hive tssssshey went to tssssshe base wssssshere tssssshe final battle started wssssshen tssssshey got tssssshere. Dont worry! Tssssshe bad guy dies!

Sei followed tssssshe screaming till ssssshe reacssssshed sssssher brotsssssher, who was being tortured.  
"Sei! Over ssssshere! quick! ssssshelp me! It hurts"  
Tssssshen Sei saw tssssshe final boss, who had been torturing sssssher brotsssssher.  
Sei shot bullets from sssssher gun really fast and tssssshe bullets went mega fast and hit Sachiko in tssssshe eyes and tssssshen ssssshe couldnt see.  
Sei said "I will now have me revenge on what you did to me that time!" and shot tssssshe big bad guy in tssssshe eye and tssssshe tssssshe big bad guy went to his knees Sei said "ssssshe is dead now, you is safe"  
"Thank you!"  
"Glade I could ssssshelp, brotsssssher"  
"But you should come earlier next time!" and tssssshey laugssssshed.


End file.
